


Fly To The Sky

by bubble_bobb



Category: SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :), Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hyung Kink, M/M, Minho is needy, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Smut, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: It's been a few days since they last had time for each other, the younger being busy with working on the upcoming album and the older being busy with promotions. So it's only understandable that when they finally get the chance to be together, they want to be alone





	Fly To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> if you're asking yourself, what the fuck? then don't worry, i don't know either  
> I'm sorry for any errors  
> Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> I love reading what you think♥

Juho's head rolls back as he grips at Minho's hair and pulls him off his cock with a thin string of saliva connecting Minho's tongue to it. Minho flushes at the roughness and pressure on his hair, his mouth falling open in a soundless moan. Juho takes his shoulders gently and pulls him up to his feet before patting the top bunk which is also Minho's bed. The younger blushes deeper and climbs up, Juho following short behind. Once the boys are up there, Minho lays on his back, pulling Juho with him.

"If we had more time I'd bend you over the table and fuck you like the little slut you are."

Juho murmurs against Minho's neck, the younger shivering and whimpering in response. Juho smiles, grabbing the bottle of lube from under Minho's pillow and popping the cap off. Minho blushes again.

"How did you know?"

He asks softly and Juho just chuckles in response. He pushes open Minho's legs, circling his index finger around the rim. Minho whimpers, pressing his legs slowly together.

"Don't close your legs baby."

Minho groans, very slowly opening his legs again. Juho smirks and nods to himself.

"So pretty."

He whispers, pushing his finger in.

**

Minho places a hand over his mouth to muffle his cries as Juho curls his fingers inside him.

"So good."

Juho praises, making Minho whimper. His eyes flutter closed and he rocks his hips further onto the digits.

“So needy.”

Minho is only stretched around two of his fingers so far yet he already looks on edge. The younger boy is in heaven, Juho knows just where to prod at the most and always has Minho a moaning mess in no time. Recently, due to their schedule, they hadn’t been able to be alone for as much time as they would like. Which meant all they could fit in were rushed kisses and cuddles before Minho passed out from exhaustion and Juho had to leave.

Now that they have time, thanks to the other members of Stray Kids who are out for dinner and the SF9 team having a break and even though Youngbin did want him to stay, Juho decided he'll make time for Minho, it's his Minho, he had to make time for him and he is going to make sure Minho feels good. Juho adds another lubed finger and watches as Minho squirms.

“Do you think you’re ready?"

Juho asks softly and Minho moans, shaking his head a little.

“Just a little bit longer.”

He reaches down and places a hand on Juho's wrist, keeping him in place and sighs. Juho smirks, curling his fingers and making Minho push his head further into the pillow.

“You’re too good at this.”

Minho gasps. Juho chuckles, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the sheets. Minho lays there panting, eyes flying up to watch his partner. Juho leans over the younger, holding his chin and pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. Minho moans and lets Juho take control of the kiss as he runs his hands down his chest. He carefully wraps a hand around Juho's member, making the older groan into the kiss and pull away.

Without a word, he reaches out for the lube, squirting some on his fingers and pumping his dick a few times to cover it. Minho licks his lips, eager to feel Juho inside him again.

“Up.”

Juho directs, moving to lay in the spot Minho was once in. He motions Minho to straddle him and puts his hands on the other’s thighs. Minho curses because they are in his bed, the top bunk, which means Minho has to lean over Juho to fit.

“Hyung?”

Minho murmurs, interlocking their hands.

“Yes baby?”

He answers. Minho sighs, visibly relaxed.

“Nothing, I just wanted to hear you.”

Juho smiles, bringing Minho's left hand close and kissing the back of it.

“You’re cute you know that right?"

Minho blushes, shaking his head and looking down, which only makes him blush more.

“Ready?”

Juho asks sweetly. Minho hums, lifting himself onto his knees and positioning himself over Juho. Minho gasps as the older grips his hip tightly, lowering him gently onto his dick. Minho breathes slowly, trying to adjust to the fullness and position.

“You alright?”

Juho breathes.

“Yeah, just go slow, please, I need to be able to walk and dance later.”

Minho replies, eyes falling shut and mouth falling open as Juho thrusts up a bit.

“It’s that good yeah?”

Juho laughs. Minho playfully hits his shoulder

“Shut up.”

The mood quickly becomes serious again and Minho leans down to kiss the other. He places his hands on Juho's chest to steady himself as he starts to move. Juho moans into the kiss, a hand coming up from Minho's hip to rub at his waist.

“So good.”

Juho praises as the kiss breaks.

“You’re so good for me.”

Minho whines, loving the praises. Juho starts thrusting again, knowing he found Minho's sweet spot when he cries out and arches his back, creating a pretty bow.

“Shh baby we have to be quiet, think about the neighbours.”

Juho coos. Minho nods, face flushed and eyes glossy. Juho pulls out, running a hand through Minho's soft hair and switching their positions. Minho throws his head back on the pillow as Juho pushes back in, loving the new angle.

“Hyung- ah please."

Minho moans as quietly as possible

“Please what?”

Juho asks teasingly

“Kiss me.”

Minho whispers. Juho runs his hands up the boy's stomach and chest to cup his cheeks, leaning down to kiss him. Minho eagerly kisses back, sighing into his mouth.

“Relax baby, I’m right here.”

Minho nods.

“I love you.”

He whimpers out softly

“I love you too baby.”

Juho smiles, pressing a kiss to his lips again.  
Minho deepens the kiss, wrapping his arms around Juho's neck. He breaks away for a second to catch his breath

“I’m close.”

He breathes as Juho thrusts into him at a harder pace. Juho just goes back to kissing him roughly, leaving Minho's lips red and swollen. Soon Minho's moans become louder and higher pitched as he gets closer to his climax. Juho reaches down to push Minho's legs open a little more, grabbing his waist instead.

Minho lets out a quiet sob, muffled by the kiss. Hot tears roll down his face as Juho repeatedly hits his sweet spot. Juho breaks the kiss to start down Minho's jawline and neck, leaving a few red and purple marks .

“Juho.. hyung....”

Minho whimpers out. His eyes closed and hands clutching Juho's arms like his life depends on it.

“Got it baby.”

Juho replies, nipping at Minho's chest and sensitive nipples while stroking the boy's dick. Minho comes with a choked out gasp followed by a moan, bucking his hips up and pressing himself closer to Juho, his come landing on their stomachs and Minho's chest. Juho pulls out, quickly jacking himself off, and coming with a growl onto Minho's lower belly.

Minho sighs happily, coming down from his high and reaching down to smear their come together. He brings his hand back and sticks his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them slightly.

“Jesus Christ, Minho.”

Juho breathes. Minho giggles and pushes Juho back a little, moving to kneel in front of him. He leans in with a playful smirk and licks a bead of come off the head of Juho's dick. Juho groans.

“If you don't stop we won’t be getting any sleep tonight...”

Minho smirks.

"What if I don't want to?"

Juho's eyes darken, one of his hands gripping Minho's black locks and pulling his head up.

"You don't?"

Minho shakes his head with a devilish smirk. The smirk falls off his face when Juho places his hands on the back of his thighs and positions him on top again. Juho pushes his dick back inside the younger, earning a whine. Minho rolls his hips but stops and lets out a squeak when Juho slaps his ass roughly.

"Did I say move?"

Minho whimpers, loving Juho's sudden dominance. He moans loudly when another slap is delivered to his full ass.

"Did I?"

"N-No."

Juho smirks, rubbing Minho aching ass and sliding his hand over his chest.

"No who?"

Minho's eyes shoot open and fly to meet Juho's. He blushes a pretty shade of red and Juho feels proud of himself.

"No hyung."

"Good boy, baby."

Minho feels like he was lit on fire from the inside out, it feels weird but exciting and arousing at the same time. Juho squeezes his ass one last time before supporting his legs on his heels and thrusting into the younger roughly, making Minho jolt forward. Minho whimpers as Juho continues to pound into him mercilessly.

The younger falls forward, hiding his face in Juho's neck. He pants heavily, his hands going up Juho's chest and stopping on his broad shoulders.

"Hyung I- I-"

Juho nods. Minho sighs when the older stops and rubs his thighs soothingly. Minho kisses Juho's neck softly, his fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Please, continue, I'm so close, hyung."

Juho thinks for a second before slowly moving again, grinding into Minho's sensitive body. Minho mewls, arching his back and pushing down to meet Juho's slow thrusts. Juho's slow pace soon changes and Minho whines into his neck when he feels his second orgasm kick in. He clenches around Juho which causes him to pull out and quickly jerk himself off only to come on Minho's ass.

The younger stays like that for a moment before lifting his head and looking at Juho with tired eyes. The younger smiles before laying back down. Juho chuckles, rubbing his shoulder and pushing it back a little.

"Minho ah, get up honey, I need to clean up."

Minho shakes his head.

"No, you promised me to be slow but you weren't and now I can't move."

He laughs and so does Juho.

"I'm sorry baby."

He says and kisses the top of Minho's head. Minho hums before looking at Juho again with a flushed face and shy expression.

"Hyung?"

"Yes?"

Minho looks away, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Can you stay the night?"

Juho looks at him in shock before smiling softly and running his hand through Minho's hair. He nods and Minho's face lights up.

"Of course I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@bangchanlovebug)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
